Cursed
by an-appetite-for-SOULS
Summary: Kellan has a normal everyday life, college, friends, problems, until he comes along and changes everything...


Leo!" Shouted the Maid.

Leo opened his eyes, yawned then closed them again.

"Leo! Get up!" Shouted the Maid again, this time banging the ceiling below him.

Leo opened his eyes and shook his head. Then sitting up he called down, "Ok Mrs. Finchley I'm up."

He heard the Maid storm into the kitchen cursing under her breath, "About time, blimey he's worse than my grandson."

Leo stood up and walked downstairs. He could have jumped down, if he wasn't feeling so tired. He entered the kitchen to see the Chef preparing him a meal and Leon said to him, "I'm not really hungry this morning Chef."

The Chef looked at him studying him very carefully before saying with a little chuckle, "At least have a drink of our…finest wine, Master."

"That's unnecessary but thank you anyway." Replied Leo stiffly. He always hated when people tried forcing him into things, his father even knew that from experience. The Chef bowed and said softly, "Very well Master." Before walking into the kitchen, leaving Leo temporarily alone. The Maid, Mrs. Finchley as Leo called her, walked into the room carrying some form of suit for him. Leo rolled his eyes and she snapped, "What are you rolling your eyes at?"

Leo stood and said shortly, "That's not casual, and I'm not playing dress up."

"You're father ordered you to wear this on you're first day of college."

"My fathers not here, so I'll wear what I please."

The Maid shrugged, "Do what you please then, just tell your father what you said to me."

Leo nodded thinking, 'Don't worry I will, we'll be having a very good talk.'

The Maid sighed before leaving the room. Leon stood for a few minutes then he looked at the clock expressionlessly and then made his way up to his room.

"Leo! The drivers ready!" Shouted the Maid.

Leo sighed to himself, why did his father not let him do something for a change? Leo went downstairs and said as Mrs. Finchley put on his jacket, "Why exactly do I have to go with a driver? I can drive myself."

"I know, but it is your father we're talking about Leo, at least get the limo today, he'll even park where he can't be seen if you please." Was all the Maid would say.

Leo nodded and walked out the front door. As he walked across the path, he saw the new gardener, Natasha, watering the plants. She smiled when she saw him and said, "First day of college?"

"You bet." Said Leo returning her smile.

"Good luck!" Natasha called when he was opening the door of the limo.

"See ya."

Leo saluted to her before he closed the door of the limo. Everything was quiet until he felt the car move away from the house.

"Kellan!"

She groaned.

"Kellan!" Her foster screamed.

Kellan opened her eyes and shouted back, "All right Laura I'm coming!"

Before Kellan had time to get up properly another shout came up, "Kellan you're late again! If you're not ready in the next five minutes I'll drag you there by your hair!"

'Nice' thought Kellan. Kellan stood up and looked out the window for a minute then hearing another shout she opened her door and bellowed down, "Laura I'm coming! Don't be such a…!" She couldn't think of what to say. So instead, Kellan opened her wardrobe and picked something out to wear.

"We're here Master Leo."

Leo looked outside. He could see the college building from where he was, his driver had hidden well from any fellow students, and they could not see the limo. Leo sighed and said, "See you later on, Mr. Grim."

The driver chuckled at his nickname and nodded to Leo. Leo got out grabbing his bag that was in the limo all ready and walked to the college building.

"Kellan!" Shouted Laura again.

"God damn it," Kellan muttered then, "I'm coming!"

Kellan walked out of her room and ran downstairs, she said seeing Laura in the kitchen, "Guess you're not going to work, does that mean I can have a day off?"

"You're going to collage either way Kellan and don't try and sneak out like last time." Said Laura pointing a finger at her. Kellan shrugged and said, "The teacher was being a bitch, so I walked out."

"You say that about every teacher you have."

"Not the male ones." Kellan smirked.

"Well you can leave poor Mr. Sherman alone today, got that?"

"Mr. Sherman is a-"

"Oi! No more Miss, go on you're going to be late." Snapped Laura.

"I was going to say coward." Said Kellan holding her hands up. Laura grabbed her bag from the floor and threw it to her saying, "Hurry up and catch that bus, unless you want to walk today."

"Money."

"In the bag."

Kellan nodded, put the bag over her shoulders and said at the door, "Bye Laura, have a good day off."

"Bus!"

Kellan rolled her eyes. Then she walked outside closing the door and started walking to the bus stop.

Leo walked into the collage office and said to the receptionist, "Hi I'm Leo, I'm here to collect my timetable."

"What is your surname Leo?" Asked the receptionist looking through some papers.

"Err." 'What did my dad say?' Leo thought. The receptionist looked at him suspiciously. Then Leo remembered.

"Leo Hope,"

The receptionist looked through papers again then she said withdrawing one of them, "Here you are Leo Hope, this is your timetable, you have a lesson in five minutes with your tutor, he will explain rules to you."

Leo nodded and saw the room he needed to be in and asked, "Where do I-"

"Upstairs next to the double doors."

Leo smiled and left her to the papers. As he was walking up, he saw a bully in the corner of his eye beating up a boy who refused to do what she asked. But he decided this was no time to play hero.

"Shi-" Kellan cursed as the bus went past her and she started running. The bus driver went past her deliberately, there was no way she had missed it. As she was running she noticed a field and she thought wildly, 'I'll get the next bus stop before that thing, then he'll have to pull over.' Before running through the muddy field.

Leo saw the class down the corridor and could tell instantly, that was where he needed to go. He jogged over and stopped by the door as a teacher emerged and said to him smiling, "Leo Hope I presume?"

"You 'presumed' correctly." Leo said returning the smile.

The teacher gestured and then ushered Leo inside.

Kellan was exhausted after she had run through that. She had fallen halfway through and now her jeans were caked with mud. She tried brushing it off but it hadn't worked very well, instead it had smudged all over her leg. She cursed quietly and noticed the bus down the street. This time it had to stop, especially since there was a cop at the other side of the road.

The teacher looked Leo up and down before saying, "You look like your dad."

"How do you know my dad?" Leo asked calmly, crossing his legs arrogantly.

"No need to get angry Leo, I don't bite, not my own kind anyway." The teacher smirked.

"How do you know my dad?" Leo repeated.

"We're old friends, used to have a little hunt together."

Leo didn't say anything, until, "So he told you to watch me?"

"No, not watch you. He wanted me to…guide you."

"He made sure you were my tutor so you can watch me, tell me something will you."

The teacher opened his mouth and Leo snapped, "That wasn't a question! Did he make sure that you're my teacher in every class this year?"

The teacher didn't respond at first then he said, "Do all classes count?"

Leo got up outraged and he bellowed, "I will not be watched, you may know my father, but you don't know him like I do, and he will not be happy if I'm not!"

Leo walked towards the door and the teacher said sternly, "Leo! Sit down! If you want to be moved then fine but I can't control where you'll be put."

"Fine by me," Leo said then added, "And I'm not staying." Before leaving the classroom.

Kellan was on the bus. The bus driving was mumbling to himself darkly. She smiled to herself because she knew why, he had tried to go past her without stopping and the cop across the road pulled him up, so he had a warning. Another warning would mean the sack for him. Kellan laughed to herself softly at that thought, no more annoying bus driver. Kellan let herself gaze out the window, until she realised she was going to be late…again. She sighed and mumbled, "Today is not my day."

Leo stood at the reception again, getting his transfers and a new tutor. He checked the name carefully to make sure he or she had nothing to do with his father and when they passed that he gave the receptionist the papers and said with a little smile, "Thank you very much."

The receptionist smiled and muttered, "Anything else I can do for you Leo?"

Leo shook his head, she gave him his new timetable, and he left for his new tutor's room.

Kellan got off the bus. She smiled at the bus driver as she was getting off and said sarcastically, "Thank you for stopping."

The bus driving mumbled and then took off leaving Kellan to laugh to herself. Then when she had recovered, she started running for the huge building down the road.

Leo walked into the class people were seated around the room in a semi circle, all were talking to there friends mostly or just people sitting next to them. Leo went to the teacher at the front of the room. She had curly brown hair and dark eyes. As Leo approached her, she stopped writing and she turned. Leo handed her a slip telling her about the transfer and she said softly, "Didn't get along with your other tutor then?"

"Not the relationship I expected to be honest." Leo smiled and she laughed.

"Ok then Leo, find somewhere to sit and I'll explain everything to you in a minute."

Leo nodded and started to look for a seat, while waiting for the teacher to finish writing on the board. As Leo was walking along he noticed two empty seats, one was next to a girl who was talking to the guys in front and Leo couldn't help himself overhearing, "Yeah, well Kell text me this morning, saying that the bus driver went past her…again."

"Oh man, if she gets here I can't wait 'til I see her face." One of the guys sniggered.

"It's not a matter of _if_. It's a matter of _when._" Said the other guy with a faint smile.

Leo walked on to the other empty seat. Next to a young boy, at least he looked it. Leo said to him uncertainly, "Mind if I sit there?"

The boy looked at him and said, "Feel free."

Leo was shocked the boy looked at least fourteen but his voice, something about the depth in it told him he was about seventeen at least. The boy laughed and said, "Guess you thought I was younger than I am, I get that a lot." He stood and held out his hand, then said, "My name's Daniel, Daniel Murray. What's your name?"

"Leo, Leo Hope." Replied Leo shaking Daniel's hand before sitting down next to him. Daniel smiled before muttering, "Where did you live before here Leo?"

"What do you mean?" Said Leo stunned.

Daniel laughed and muttered, "C'mon you expect me to believe you're from round here?"

Leo shook his head and muttered, "I'm not from round here, but I'm surprised you noticed."

"Where are you from?" Daniel asked again.

Leo opened his mouth to reply when the teacher called, "All right everyone! Listen carefully! I won't tell you again Richard."

Angel closed his mouth and Daniel said to him in a whisper, "You can tell me later, we better listen."

Leo nodded and then the teacher said to the class, "Now then, not all of you have been here before so I'll start from the top.

"My name is Mrs. Mowat but I want you to call me Shannon." Mrs. Mowat smiled kindly, before she started explaining about the collage rules and procedures.

Kellan ran up the stairs. She had to get to the lesson she was already fifthteen minutes late, any longer and she would have the principle on her. Kellan went past someone. She didn't see him at first until he shouted after her, "Kellan!"

Kellan stopped and turned, seeing her English teacher, Mr. Moore, she said gasping, "Sorry…sir…late…for…class."

Mr. Moore nodded, "It would help if you went the right way, wouldn't it Kellan?"

She nodded and muttered, "Which floor…is it?"

"Down one floor, room sixteen." Mr. Moore said to her calmly.

Kellan nodded went down the first lot of stairs then called back, "Thank you sir!" before running down. Kellan moved along the corridor, quickly but quietly, at least she had Mrs. Mowat, she was always forgiving. Room fourteen passed and Kellan stopped, she saw her ex boyfriend in there he looked as though he was falling asleep though. She laughed to herself and waved but he didn't see her so instead she moved on. Room fifthteen went by Kellan saw the next door and before she entered, she saw her friend's had saved her a seat.

Mrs. Mowat was talking about health and safety, when a knock came on the door. This knock changed Leo's life, forever.

"Shannon." Said the girl at the door. The girl looked innocent but that was first impressions, Leo would soon discover different.

Shannon looked up at the girl and said politely, "What's the matter?"

Leo looked at Daniel and whispered, "Who is that girl?"

Daniel looked at him then looked to the girl in the red jumper, then he said looking Leo back in the eye, "Oh no, that's Kellan, believe me you don't want to go near her."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Why?" Daniel half laughed, "Because she's bad, anyone who messes with her messes with half the collage."

Leo smiled looked at Kellan then looked at Daniel before saying, "She doesn't look bad."

"Don't go near her Leo, trust me last time I saw her she was in a fight with one of the bullies here."

"Why is that so bad?"

Daniel shook his head and muttered, "Stay away, I'm warning you, get on her bad side and she's make you regret it."

"I always liked a challenge." Said Leo in reply, leaving Daniel stunned. Leo turned back to look at the girl called Kellan, to hear Mrs. Mowat saying, "Everyone wait here and reminisce, while I help Miss. Talutah Raisa."

They left the room and Leo watched the girl still stunned by her features. He looked around to see Daniel looking at him in shock.

"What?" Said Leo.

"Damn." Muttered Daniel shaking his head.

Kellan walked behind Shannon as she took her to her office down the corridor. This wasn't the first time Kellan had been to Shannon's office, a few times it had been because of the bus driver but there were other times and they were when Kellan was about to be expelled. Know Kellan thought about that, she remembered how Shannon had always been there. On many occasions Kellan was about to be expelled but Shannon stepped in on time, Shannon even risked her job on three of the occasions, course Shannon was too good a teacher to be sacked so they kept Kellan. Though some teachers didn't think Kellan was grateful for Shannon saving her neck all those times, but she did and she'll pay back her dept, some day. They turned down another corridor and Kellan started to think about something she hadn't thought about in a long, long time. The first time she met Shannon Mowat.

It was a cold winters day and Kellan always got a distinct feeling that somebody, or something was watching her. The feelings had started months before and they had never gone away even when she was home and safe. Then one night Kellan was walking home from school, when she got the feeling again. Kellan decided that she would cross the road before she ran home and locked the door. As Kellan crossed the road, she felt the feelings she had been getting subside and she sighed to herself in relief, then her heart fell. Kellan heard a horn and a loud shriek of wheels from a vehicle…

"Kellan?"

Kellan jumped at the sudden noise and looked into Shannon's concerned face.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Said Kellan numbly.

Shannon smiled and said opening a door in front of them, "Come in."

Kellan nodded and walked into Shannon's office. Shannon followed her and closed the office door behind them.

"Bus driver again." Shannon muttered thoughtfully looking at Kellan's jeans. Kellan had opened her mouth to respond to Shannon but closed it again realising that it wasn't a question. Shannon walked across the office and opened a door near her desk, before vanishing in the room beyond. Leaving Kellan to wait in the office alone, Kellan started to look around the office. She could see that it had been redecorated and that new furniture had been brought in. Kellan felt her gaze shift onto Shannon's desk. The desk had a large window near it, which showed everything in front of the college. Shannon had a personal computer and phone, Kellan had always got a feeling that she should go over and listen to her messages, but she didn't Kellan had a lot of respect for Shannon. As she waited, Kellan felt herself drift into the past again, she tried hard to resist but she had left it far too late.

Kellan was in the middle of the road again. She heard a horn and a shriek of wheels again, then when it seemed that she was about to be finished, a figure grabbed Kellan and they collided with the pavement. Kellan sat up feeling numb and slightly shaken, then she looked at her rescuer. Her rescuer was non other than Shannon Mowat herself. Shannon looked outraged at Kellan then, but she didn't know her, not yet. Shannon snapped at Kellan, "What the _hell _do you think you're doing!"

Kellan shrugged.

"You could have been killed!" Shannon bellowed at her. Kellan just sat there, numb and afraid, watching Shannon's face as she told her what would have happened if she hadn't been around.

"You would be dead! You wouldn't have a good future if that happened! You would never have a family of your own! You would have been a pancake! You stupid, stupid little b-."

"Thank you." Was all Kellan could say.

Shannon froze in mid sentence. Then she sighed and muttered, "No problem."

Kellan watched as Shannon stood up and held her hand to her. Shannon said, "What's your name?"

"Kellan," Kellan took Shannon's hand and Shannon pulled her to her feet.

"My name's Shannon." Then, "Where do you live?"

"Down the road."

Shannon turned slightly, looking down the road, then she said looking Kellan in the eye, "Can you get home all right?"

Kellan nodded.

"See you around then." Shannon muttered.

Kellan turned and started walking away, when Shannon called, "Kellan!"

Kellan stopped and looked back at her.

"Stay safe." Shannon said, smiling grimly.

Kellan nodded and muttered in response, "Will do." Before she carried on walking home.

Kellan started to sit down. All this remembering was giving her a headache. When Shannon came in, she said half laughing at Kellan, "I hope your not doing what I think your doing."

Kellan stopped then stood again before muttering, "You would too if you had been running twenty minutes without stopping."

Shannon smiled and said throwing Kellan some clean black jeans, "Get changed and be in my tutorial class in ten minutes."

Kellan nodded and Shannon left the room again. Kellan was alone again. She sighed and muttered softly, "Better not keep her waiting."

Leo had sat quietly since Kellan had left. He kept asking Daniel questions about her and all he would say was "Stay away."

Miss. Mowat entered the room alone, and he whispered under his breath, "Where's Kellan?"

Daniel shrugged and muttered in his ear, "She won't be far."

Then he left Leo to wrap himself up in thoughts about Kellan.

Kellan had almost finished getting changed and she was about to walk to Shannon's tutorial lesson. Kellan looked the jeans up and down. They went well with her red jumper, which was a great relief. Kellan took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever the day may throw at her, before leaving the office closing the door behind her.

Leo could hear people talking, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking about the girl in the red jumper, Kellan. Leo had never felt this way about a human before, he had felt some kind of fire between them, one that wouldn't go out easily and that made him want her more. Leo was going to take Daniel's advice first and watch her from a distance. He didn't want to get too close, not yet. As Leo started to picture her in his mind, she entered the room.


End file.
